Underground, marine, or subsea pipes carry fluids such as hot water, chilled water, cold liquefied gases, hot gas and hot oil. As a result, the pipes can naturally expand and contract due to the temperature of the fluids they are carrying. Expansion and contraction can also be caused by environmental (e.g., ground) fluctuations in temperature due to the season and weather conditions. In addition, loads encountered during handling and installation can cause movement between the pipe and insulation, jacket and coating layers.
The present invention is a system to increase the friction between the insulated pipe and its environment so as to minimize and/or prevent movement of the pipe relative to the surrounding ground or environment. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.